


Handmade

by Bow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow/pseuds/Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sokka carves a betrothal necklace and Katara evaluates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glockgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockgal/gifts).



"It's done," said Sokka. "But I'm not sure it's as good as the one Pakku made for Gran Gran."

"Let's see it," said Katara. She ran her finger over the smooth surface of the stone, and along the grooves Sokka had cut into it. "It's beautiful, Sokka. It's such a nice shade of blue--almost green, like the ocean. And the carvings. I love how abstract they are."

"Abstract?" moaned Sokka. "Abstract? It's supposed to say 'warrior!'"

"Oh," Katara said quickly, squinting and turning it around in her hands. "I see it, now that you mention it. At least, I think I see it. Did I...mention how nice the color is?"

"Have you ever tried to carve a tiny piece of seastone? Do you know how hard and slippery it is? Do you--oh, forget it. It's no use. I've made the worst betrothal necklace in the history of the Water Tribe. What will Suki say when she sees it?"

"I'm guessing she'll say...yes. And then probably mock you for your inability to draw a straight line."

Sokka sighed. "Thanks, as always, for being so compassionate and supportive of your only sibling in his time of need."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Katara handed the pendant back to him and smiled. "Oh, Sokka--Suki will love it. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Really. She's crazy about you for some reason."

Sokka sighed again, a happier sound this time.

"That's better. Now come with me," Katara told him. "I'll help you choose a color for the ribbon."


End file.
